ballsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Keegan Ltd.
Keegan Ltd. was found by Ian Salisbury in 1977, but then in late 2008, He sold the company to his son, Keegan. In 2015, Keegan Ltd, Gorilla Keegan, Keegan Italy Studios (and other Keegan studios), Flower International Entertainment, Keegan Animation Studios and the Garrett Network were acquired by Stainton Enterprises and became subsidiaries of the new division Keegan-Garrett Studios Inc. Keegan Studios units will bear the Keegan-Garrett Studios name and Keegan Animation Studios is renamed to Keegan-Garrett Animation Studios. Lists of films made by Keegan Ltd. Easily Down (1979, first movie by Keegan Ltd., co-production with Universal Pictures.) Back to the Past (1981, co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, United Artists, ABC Motion Pictures, and Tollin/Robbins.) Back To The Way Past (1983, direct to video, co-production with CBS FOX Video, MGM/UA Communications, Walt Disney Home Video, and Tollin/Robbins.) The Stapler (1985, co-production with 20th Century Fox and Enter Horror Door Productions, Inc.) Barry: The Kick-Ass Guy (1987, co-production with Paramount Pictures, Universal Pictures, and Keegaction Films, Inc.) Minor Trust (1989, co-production with THX Digital Sound System, Columbia Pictures (US/Canada), Paramount Pictures (Non-US/Non-Canada), and Castle Rock Entertainment.) The 1906 Storm (1991, co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Universal Pictures, and Amblin Entertainment.) It Begins (1993, co-production with Walt Disney Pictures.) The Winning (1995, co-production with Fox Searchlight Pictures and TriStar Pictures.) Comedy World (1997, co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures and Imagine Entertainment.) A Day In The Life Of Dave (1999, co-production with Regency Enterprises, Davis Entertainment, and Spyglass Entertainment, distributed by 20th Century Fox.) Once In France (2001, co-production with Pathé, 20th Century Fox, and DreamWorks Pictures.) Comedy World 2: Eric & Brian goes to DQ (2003, co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, Silver Pictures, Imagine Entertainment, Blob Animation, LLC, and Go!Animate Pictures.) The Dead (2005, co-production with Columbia Pictures and Enter Horror Door Productions, Inc.) Just A Walk Away (2007, co-production with Screen Gems Pictures, TriStar Pictures, and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures.) Lost and Found Detective Barry (2009, sequel to Barry: The Kick-Ass Guy (1987), co-production with Paramount Pictures, Universal Pictures, and Keegaction Films, Inc.) 666: The Ghost (2011, co-production with DreamWorks Pictures, and Enter Horror Door Productions, Inc., distributed by Touchstone Pictures.) Windowjumper (2013, co-production with Screen Gems Pictures and The Weinstein Company.) iDog and Furby: The Movie (2014, co-production with Paramount Pictures (US/Canada), Warner Bros. Pictures (Non-US/Non-Canada), Castle Rock Entertainment, Hyde Park Entertainment, Imagine Entertainment, SEGA, Hasbro Studios, Spyglass Entertainment, iDog & Furby Studios, Regency Enterprises, Keegan TV Films, Amblin Entertainment, Millar Gough Ink, and Epilson Motion Pictures (uncredited).) Keegan's 1st Movie (2014, co-production with Touchstone Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Relliance Entertainment, ImageMovers, Scott Free Productions, Village Roadshow Pictures, Revolution Studios, Gracie Films, RatPac Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment, TSG Entertainment, and Dune Entertainment III, distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures.) Attack on Kody (2014, co-production with Regency Enterprises, The Carlos Gomez Films International, inc., and Garrett, inc., distributed by 20th Century Fox.) Comedy World 3: Eric and Brian Returns (2014, co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, Silver Pictures, Imagine Entertainment, Blob Animation, LLC, Go!Animate Pictures, and TSG Entertainment.) Keegan: The Bitstrippin' Generation (2015, co-production with Touchstone Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures, 20th Century Fox, and Go!Animate Pictures, distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures.) Planned ones (TBA) Write the second section of your page here. Category:Companies Category:"Balls" Wiki